Today Has Been Okay
by MrsSand
Summary: "You're not the only one. Just remember that." RATED M for obvious reasons. BoyxBoy, so if you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Well... This is awkward. I haven't updated in so long! I know you all probably hate me and I don't blame you. HOWEVER, life has been tough. I have been writing a lot, but nothing I felt that was worth showing... I have a few stories on the go and this one WILL be finished. Thank you to those who reviewed on every other story, but they will not be continued or finished. I lost the chapters on my other computer when it died and I have no more inspiration to continue those things... Anyway, warnings now, I suppose!

THIS IS BOY LOVE. Hidan is with Kakuzu, so if you don't like, I have no clue what you're doing here. :P Deidara is with Sasori, as a side couple. It is M, for violence only right now. It has gore(ish) qualities and such...

I think that's it, besides the fact that I don't own Naruto at all. Enjoy, guys and gals! :)

* * *

"Hidan!" a sharp voice shrieked from the floor below his bedroom. He looked up from his sketch book and frowned.

'That woman's voice could shatter glass.' and when he said nothing in response, the voice escalated.

"_Hiidann!_"

'Christ.' was all the albino teen could think. "What do you want!" he screamed down at the wooden boards. The clang of pots rang back before the female voice replied.

"Come make supper!" the voice cracked. The teen looked at his drawing and sighed heavily.

"Of course," he muttered. "Because the only thing you can do is drink." Hidan pinched the bridge of his nose and yelled back a loud 'okay' before leaping off of his bed, sharp creaks sounding off of the walls. He padded his way down the hall way, jumping down the small set of stairs as fast as he could. When he reached the kitchen, he slipped and collided with the counter, half glad it supported him from making friends with the tile floor. "What the hell…?" he asked aloud, before looking at the state of the kitchen itself. Dishes were stacked in heaps not only into the sink, but on top of the dirty counters as well. The floor was covered in milk and eggs, the latter being what the boy had slipped on. In the middle was his mother. A bottle of whiskey in one hand, a bowl of brown chunky liquid in the other.

"Mommy needs a cigarette. Would you please clean this fucking mess up, kiddo?" she asked, taking a drink from the bottle. Her pale fingers grasped onto the neck of the bottle and Hidan believed if that his mother met his father again, that same grip would be used around his neck.

"… Damn, mom. Why did you even try?" he asked, raking a hand through his thin white hair. Frowning, his mother put the bowl down next to many of the dirty dishes and took another drink. After she swallowed, she quickly put down the bottle and washed her hands in the sink, pushing a few dishes in the process. Hidan watched the dishes slide off of the pile and onto the counter with the others.

"Can a mother not try to make dinner for her only child?" she inquired, looking at him once she finished washing the outside of the bottle, careful not to mix water into her whiskey. The teen sighed and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"I'm not your only child. Arashi, my older sister, does count."

"We don't talk about her." his mother shot back quickly, taking a gulp of her alcohol. "Anyway… I tried, kiddo. I just can't make supper. I'm fucking pathetic." she laughed dryly. Although Hidan knew this to be true, he smiled absentmindedly and said:

"You aren't pathetic. You just never learned to cook."

"I guess you're right," she began, regarding him through glassed over eyes. "I didn't plan to have you or your _sister_." the older woman said, the last word dripping in malice.

'She got out. Lucky bitch.' Hidan thought, a part of him aching to see his older sister, who had been born five years before himself. "I know, mom. Go have a smoke, I'll clean up."

"Thanks kiddo." she said and rested her hand on his shoulder for a few seconds, then stumbled out of the other door in the kitchen, leading to the outside deck. Looking around, Hidan slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Fuck."

"This looks delicious," Hidan's mother smiled, looking more tired than ever. "What is it?" to this, Hidan laughed slightly.

"Kraft Dinner." he replied, taking a bite of said dish. He watched his mother take a drink of wine and sigh.

"I can't even make KD…" she trailed off. Hidan watched his mother with a sort of sadness. He didn't hate her for being a drunk or chain smoker. He didn't hate her for not being able to take care of him. The albino realised his mother had had it rough. She had been abandoned with two children at a young age, without any skills in parenting. However, he had reason to begin to worry. He was in his senior year of high school and the date was June 1st 2012. Soon, he would attend the university he was accepted at and would be moving out. At least he thought he was. When he was accepted to Avonport University, a short walk away from his house, he was almost sure he would move out and become roommates with his childhood friend Deidara, who had also been accepted into the same program. His mother had quickly began to beg Hidan to stay, that it wasn't _that_ far. However, it was now June and Hidan was certain he would pack up and move into an apartment with Deidara. They had already began looking for a place, which Hidan regretted to inform his mother of.

"So, prom is soon," his mother began, smiling. Hidan regarded her with sadness because he hadn't seen his mother really _smile _in years. She looked older than thirty-nine, which was too young to have an eighteen-year old son. "Have a date yet?" she asked. The albino looked down at his Kraft Dinner, almost three fourths of it eaten.

"Yeah," he replied, taking a bit of the orange coloured pasta. "Do you remember Konan?" to this, his mother looked thoughtful. After about a minute, she snapped with her fingers not occupied with her fork.

"Of course. The girl with the lip piercing, right?" she asked, smiling. "Oh, she's beautiful. Are you two dating?" his mother asked, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Hidan blinked and swallowed his Kraft Dinner and shook his head. "No? Kiddo, you've never had a girlfriend. I had my first boyfriend when I was fourteen, you know."

'Fucking fabulous. I also didn't get pregnant with my first child at 16.' he frowned. "Mom, I don't really like the dating thing."

"You've never even shown interest have you… You do plan to get married, right?" she asked. Hidan choked and was thankful he had no KD in his mouth.

"Uhm, I've never shown much," he muttered. In truth, Hidan pictured his mother and him had very different ideas of Hidan's wedding day, if such a calamity would ever become the albino. His mother undoubtedly pictured Hidan marrying a beautiful woman, while Hidan longed for a male to fill the position. He had been out of the closet since he was fourteen, a pivotal year for him and his friend Deidara, who had became the punching bag of every straight male in their junior high school. He had regretted to inform his mother of this as well.

"Why not? Kiddo… Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked, furrowing her snow white eyebrows. To this, Hidan shrugged slightly. He didn't know how his mother would react in knowing that her only son was gay. Did it really matter to her if it didn't mess with her whiskey? Hidan didn't believe so. However, something held him back, something that screamed 'no! Don't fuck this all up!' every time he thought about admitting to her his sexuality.

"Yeah, guess so." he murmured and decided he didn't want his Kraft Dinner anymore. "I _never _wanted a girlfriend." Hidan admitted, ignoring the voice for once, that screamed to not ruin everything.

"What do you…" she trailed off, then stared at her son in shock. "Oh… Oh my gosh. Are you… Are you gay?" his mother asked, deciding she wasn't hungry either. Hidan watched her and felt a wave of anxiety wash over him.

"Mom… I'm sorry. I can't decide who I love," he began, but stopped trying to speak when his mother began to laugh loudly.

"Jesus! Don't be fucking sorry, kiddo! I was young not that long ago. I had a gay friend, so calm down. I know you can't decide who you love. How long have you been out about it?" she asked, smiling. Anxiety was replaced by relief, making Hidan want to cry. He felt as if he had gotten somewhere with his mom, which rarely happened to the two.

"Four years." he said, watching her laughter die down to just a soft smile.

"I might be a fucking drunk, but I'm not abusive or hateful of homosexuality. So why aren't you taking a guy to prom?"

"A lot of people don't like the gay thing. I kinda promised her in October, when she found out the age cut off for dates was twenty. Her boyfriend is twenty-two, so she asked me to go," he explained. "Also, I'm not into most of the guys at my school. Any guy outside of my small group of friends is kind of a douche, to be honest."

"It's still like that? Wow… Glad I got out of that business," she sniffed, watching her youngest child. "Well, I'm glad I know this about you. You never do tell me enough, kiddo." the older woman smiled, almost looking her appropriate age. Hidan smiled back, pushing out his chair and swiftly standing up. He collected the dishes and said:

"You should go to bed, mom." he advised, walking into the kitchen. His mother watched him leave and sighed carefully.

"I think I will," she said loudly, walking into the kitchen. "Can I get a hug and a kiss from my boy?" she asked. Hidan looked back, making sure it was his mother that actually said that. She was never one for affection. However, who was Hidan to deny his own mother a hug? He strode over to the woman near the door and embraced her, feeling an odd sort of warmth fill his heart.

"I love you so much. Thanks for taking care of me." she said, burying her face in her son's neck. After a moment of silence, which was shockingly not awkward for either person, his mother leaned up and kissed the boy's cheek. "Goodnight, Hidan." the woman finished and left the kitchen as quickly as she had come in. The albino looked at his empty arms, then touched two fingers to his cheek, as if the kiss left a burn, one he didn't mind.

"Night mom." he smiled slightly.

* * *

Hidan awoke to a song blasted through the house. A harp played softly before the female singer began.

_I slept all day_

_I woke with distaste_

_And I railed_

_And I raved_

"What the fuck is this? Mom! That's fucking loud!" he screamed tiredly, the harp resonating in his ear drums. When no reply came, Hidan cast his eyes skyward. He jumped out of bed as the song continued on.

_That the difference between_

_The sprout and the bean_

_It is a golden ring_

_It is a twisted string_

He padded down the hallway, messing with his hair. Stopping out front of his mother's door, he knocked loudly.

"Mom! Turn it down, please! You'll bust out your damn ears!' he yelled. However, there was still no reply. 'If she passed out…' he thought and opened the unlocked door. As it swung up, he was shocked to find no one residing in the room. An unmade bed and spilled make up and empty bottles littered the floor. Worry began to set in, causing Hidan to chew on his thumb. "Mom!" he yelled again, his voice cracking. "Are you in the bathroom?" so he began to walk towards the room in question.

_And you can ask the __counselor_

_You can ask the king_

_And they'll say the same thing_

_And it's a funny thing_

Looking down the hall at the door ahead of him, he began to make his way down the long hallway, passing rooms that had been forgotten long ago. Ones that held hopes for a huge family at one time, unbeknownst to Hidan. He reached the door and knocked carefully.

"Mom?"

_Still nothing._

_Should we go outside_

_Should we go outside_

_Should we break some bread_

_Are y'interested_

"I'm coming in!" he yelled and opened the door swiftly, causing it to bang against the sink beside it. His mind didn't register the picture in front of him, he just felt everything leave him, his knees going weak. He collapsed to the tile floor, soaked in blood. "Oh my god." he said hoarsely, looking at the tub in front of him, which his mother was collapsed in. "Oh… My… God." he breathed, but couldn't seem to get enough air.

_And as I said_

_I slept as though dead_

_Dreaming seamless dreams_

_Of lead_

"No. Please, no." he begged, managing to scoot nearer to the tub, leaning up and over. "Mom? Mom!" the albino asked, his heart clenching in sorrow. "Please mom, no." he pleaded, feeling tears stream down his face and dripping onto his pyjama pants. He looked up while he began to sob and felt as though he would throw up.

Above the tub, on the white tile of the shower's walls, was the word 'sorry' messily written in drying blood. Hidan didn't register it at first, but he heard screams, not noticing them to be his own until the song stopped and began again on it's one track record. He struggled to his feet, sobbing the whole while as he stumbled down the hall. He looked at the blood on his hands and let out a painful cry.

"Fuck!" he shrieked as he busted into his bedroom, scrambling for his phone. He slid the lock screen aside and punched in the password, making three attempts until he got in. He pushed the phone application and dialled 9-1-1 as fast as he possibly could. The phone only rang once before a woman picked up swiftly.

"This 911. Do you have an emergency?"

"Yes!" he blurted out between sobs, looking at his free bloody hand. "It's my mom." the albino managed to choke out as well.

"What is wrong with your mother, sir?" the female voice asked. Hidan shook his head and replied, his voice shaky.

"I think, I think she's dead." he stuttered. "Please, somebody come here."

"Slow down for a moment. Let me ask you some questions," the woman said softly. "What is your name?"

"H- Hidan Fukuma." he coughed, his sobs lessening. "Please, just help her."

"Hidan, where are you?" the voice asked into his ear. Hidan told her his address and she thanked him politely. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, I just live with…" he trailed off, beginning to sob again.

"Hidan, where did you find your mother?"

"The tub." he answered. Scribbling was heard from the other side of the line before the woman replied again.

"Okay. 1902 Blake St. I will send an emergency crew immediately. Would you stay on the line with me?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. No problem." he cried softly.

"Hidan, could you please safely exit the location and let me put you on hold?" she asked. Hidan almost said no, that he would never leave his own mother. However, in this moment, he needed to do something.

"Sure." he said and weakly got off of the bed, stumbling down the hallway and looked in the bathroom to see 'sorry' burning into his eyes. He felt sobs rack his body as he staggered down the carpeted steps, the last of the wet blood on his hands smearing down the white railing. He made it out of the front door and collapsed on the lawn.

Once he collapsed the female came back and began to talk to him, telling him he was okay and asking him if he had any family living near him. He replied he had grandparents and many aunts and uncles. They spoke until the blaring sound of the ambulances made their way down the street. He watched as two paramedics ran past him. Another stopped momentarily after he hung up with the dispatcher to ask where his mother was.

"Bathroom. Upstairs, first room on the right." he sobbed as a woman jumped out of the back of one of the ambulances. She wore clothing not similar to the rest of the paramedics. She walked over and held out her hand.

"Hello there." she said softly. "Are you okay? You're not hurt at all, are you?"

"No… No. I'm not." the albino shook his head. The woman smiled as he took her hands. She pulled him up to stand and supported him as he almost fell.

"I think you should come to the hospital." she said. "You have blood on your hands." she frowned then. Hidan looked at his phone and hands.

"There's a lot of it in the bathroom." he replied, not feeling much of anything anymore. The woman sighed and took one of his hands, taking his phone as well.

"My name is Miyuki. I'm a RN, here with the other two paramedics."

"I have a friend, Miyuki… Um, I'm Hidan… Who's the other guy?"

"He's a first responder." she said as they made their way slowly to the ambulance she came out of. "They arrive first at the scene of an incident. It's their job to provide early critical care such as cardiopulmonary resuscitation or use an automated external defibrillator." she explained jumping into the back, then helping Hidan up. She looked around the back of the vehicle and found a few hand sanitizing wipes. She gave them to Hidan, then used one for herself, wiping the tiny bit of blood off her hands, then wiped the stain off of his phone.

"Oh. I just have one question for you." he said to the nurse who's name was Miyuki. The female in question turned around, sitting beside Hidan.

"Shoot." she smiled sadly, giving the boy back his phone.

"Is the body going in this ambulance?"

"She might be alive. You can never give up hope… But no, your mother will be with the first responder." she said softly. Hidan laughed bitterly, tears spilling down his face.

"Oh she's dead. Trust me."

* * *

So thanks for reading! The song used is Sprout And The Bean, by Joanna Newsom. I really recommend it. Very beautiful song. I won't demand a review, but you cannot fathom how much I appreciate them. Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah... Chapter two... :P Got my average back to an 85... Booyah. :)

As usual, I own nothing! Enjoy!

* * *

Hidan sat in waiting room of the emergency ward quietly. When he had finally managed to stop crying, he called Deidara about it and the blonde sobbed on the other end for five minutes before he said he'd come down to be with him. He had texted Konan, but there had been no response yet. He hesitated over the Facebook app, but decided to leave the social media alone for now.

'Why am I here? I know she's gone… This is pointless.' he thought as doctor walked out of the corridor next to the waiting room.

"Hidan Fukuma?" the blonde lady asked, her eyes filled with solemn news. Hidan looked at his pyjama pants and raised his hand.

"Over here." he said, looking up as she walked over, her heels clicking against the cold floor.

"May I sit?" she inquired once more, her brown eyes swimming with emotion. The albino nodded slightly and she plopped down next to him. "How old are you, Hidan?"

"Eighteen." he muttered, causing the woman to flinch.

"I have a son. He's sixteen." she said absentmindedly.

"What's his name?"

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki." and this name registered with Hidan. Itachi, one of his few friends, had a younger brother who was quite fond of the boy in question.

"Ah yeah. I know the Uchiha family, so I've heard of him… Umm…"

"Tsunade." the blonde haired woman said, looking ahead. "Do you have a sibling? Father?"

"My sister is probably half way across the world… My dad lives in Jamaica right now." Hidan explained. "I have aunts, uncles, cousins, and two sets of grandparents though." to this, Tsunade nodded. "Listen… I can handle the bad news. I know what's up by now."

"You're a strong kid, you know," Tsunade said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hidan shrugged and looked at the doctor beside him. "Do you want it in a nutshell?"

"Nope…" he trailed off. "I want to know why there was so much fucking blood… I only saw her wrists." tears threatened to spill, but being in public brought out a new side in Hidan. The side that was hard to break through. Tsunade flinched and crossed her arms over her large breasts.

"Blood thinner." was all she said.

"My mom doesn't have blood thinner," Hidan snapped slightly, raising his voice. "I pick… _Picked_ her prescriptions up for her."

"I don't think you knew everything about your mother," Tsunade said softly, unaffected by Hidan's accusing tone. "Your mother has come to this hospital before. One of the doctors diagnosed her with Thrombophilia, an abnormality of blood coagulation that increases the risk of thrombosis, blood clots in the blood vessels. The doctor she saw wrote her a prescription for an anticoagulation medication, warfarin." she explained. Hidan frowned and buried his face in his palms.

"Fuck. She never fucking told me shit. I knew the 'I love you' crap was too good to be true." he choked. Tsunade frowned and pulled him up by the neck of his t-shirt.

"Hey. Don't think for a second your mother didn't love you. Sucide victims often admit their deepest feelings before they act." she said, sombre for the young male. Hidan glared and laughed dryly.

"Now you're my therapist?"

"My father killed himself when I was ten," she retorted. "You're not the only one. Just remember that."

"Shit. Sorry, I…"

"You didn't know. Listen, Hidan," she said softly. "Just stay strong. It'll be bad, but everything will get worse if you dwell." Tsunade smiled. "I'm so sorry for you loss. I hate this part of my job, honest." she coughed.

"… A-alright. Thanks for everything." he said as the doors to the Emergency Room's waiting area opened, a sobbing blonde running towards Hidan. Tsunade stood up and left quietly, feeling her own heart break.

'Good luck, kid.' she thought, walking into the ER once again.

"I- I- Hidan!" Deidara sobbed softly, hugging the albino tight as he stood up. Hidan sighed and hugged him back as Deidara's blond parents walked in, both crying softly as well.

"We came as soon as we could. Hidan, we're so sorry." Deidara's mother, Emiko choked, hugging the boy as well with her son.

"Do you need a place to stay?" his friend's father, Hisao asked. Hidan sighed and tried to smile, truly grateful he had this great family to support him.

"Yeah… Just for a few weeks," he sniffed, tears spilling down his cheeks once again. Emiko let go and cried softly against her husband. "Fuck… I miss her." the albino teen sobbed then, finding Deidara's feminine shoulders to rest his head against. Deidara cooed and squeezed his best friend's hands tight as he could.

"I know, Hidan, un." he said quietly, his speech impediment showing through even now.

* * *

"I don't like it here anymore," Hidan muttered, entering the cold house, the lights all off. "I feel as if I never lived her in the first place." Deidara looked at him, trying his best not to cry.

"Did they…?"

"Clean up the blood? Yeah… They did that for me." he said, noticing the blood was even wiped away from the banister.

"Thank god… I'd have to leave, yeah."

"Me too. Can you go get my toothbrush, shampoo, and all that shit from the bathroom? I just can't." the albino sighed, looking out of the window at Deidara's car, his parents sitting in the front waiting for the two.

"Okay, sure." he nodded, his tone unwilling, but he ran up the steps anyway. Hidan watched him, then went to the basement to turn off the power and furnace, then grab his suit case he used when he rarely traveled. He opened the door and gulped at the darkness below.

'Great. Now you're fucking afraid of the dark? C'mon, Hidan.' he thought, but felt a chill at the after thought that followed. 'Yeah, but someone _died _in this fucking house.'

Gathering his wits, Hidan made his way down the old steps, the wood creaking against even Hidan's weight, which wasn't much to begin with. He pulled on the chain above his head once he reached the bottom of the steps, causing the small basement to light up dimly. Shivering, even though it was June, he made his way to grab his suit case. When he found it, he took it in one arm and made his way to the power box and furnace, shutting the two off quickly. A girly shriek was heard above him, causing him to frown.

"It was only me!" he yelled.

"Warn me next time, yeah!" the voice of his friend Deidara yelled back, not so girly anymore. Hidan looked ahead and took his phone out his pocket, using it as a flash light as he ascended out of the basement. He bumped into someone and screamed, instantly feeling stupid when it was only Deidara, looking at him like someone had killed his Chihuahua.

"What!"

"I had no idea who you were for a second… Sorry." Hidan admitted, walking past. Deidara looked at the basement and shuddered, running after his older friend quickly.

"I gathered your stuff from the bathroom," he explained as Hidan avoided said room completely.

"Thanks, Dei." a nickname he always used for his friend. When they had first met- their mother's being high school friends for the short time Hidan's mother had attended- Hidan had thought Deidara a challenging name for his four-year old mouth, so Dei was all he could say.

"Welcome, hm." he replied, entering Hidan's room after him. Deidara stopped at the foot of the bed and felt his heart shatter. "Oh my god… Blood." he winced and covered his mouth, feeling the need to throw up.

"Sorry… Want to wait in the hall?" and Deidara looked at the door, considering it, but ultimately wanted to stay with the only light source.

"No. Not at all."

"Alright then," he said and began to pack as quickly as possible, tossing anything he might need for the next month. "I'll come back tomorrow and empty out the fridge… Actually, here, take my phone. It has a flashlight app thing," he muttered, throwing his friend the item he previously mentioned. "There are plastic grocery bags in the porch. Grab them and pack up the good food. Might as well give it to your family. I'll be down in a bit."

"Okay…" Deidara whined and ran out of the room, wanting to pack up and leave as soon as possible. While he descended the stairs, being a brother figure to Hidan, Deidara unlocked the albino's phone and went through his messages. There was one he had sent to Konan about the events that unfolded earlier that day. Names like Itachi, Kisame, Miyuki -Deidara's sister- were nothing new to him, but one, about six down from Deidara's own conversation with him, was one with a name he had never before seen in his life.

'Kakuzu?' the blond blinked, entering the porch and grabbing a bunch of bags in his fist, while staring at the name the whole time. "Hmm…" he muttered and clicked on the screen where the conversation was located. It shifted to the next screen and Deidara read the conversation carefully after scrolling to very top, where it loaded until the beginning, which read the date, December 23rd, 2011.

_Hey, you there?_

_When am I not?_

_Dunno… You could be on fucking call or something. Never know._

_I'm always on call. How are things, Hidan?_

_Boring. My mom just broke an expensive plate. _

_Kills me to hear expensive going to waste._

_Fucking knew it! How are you?_

_Missing you._

_Fuck off. Seriously!_

_I am serious._

Deidara heard Hidan clunk down the stairs, causing him to exit the message application and enter the flash light app once again.

'I'll have to read the rest later… Hmm… He never told me he had a man. Interesting.' the blond thought, while opening the fridge to pack everything up. Moments later, the albino walked in and groaned.

"You didn't really do anything… How did you manage that?"

"Got caught up in angry birds, yeah." Deidara smiled sympathetically. Usually he couldn't lie to Hidan, but it was dark and he was turned away from his friend, so he passed this time. _This time_.

"Be lucky we're friends." he said softly, leaning down beside him and packing the food up. Deidara stood up and snapped.

"Do you need your back pack?"

"Yeah… I forgot. Can you get it? I'll finish here." he vowed. Deidara smiled and nodded, walking off and unlocking his friend's phone again.

'I know this is snooping, but he does it too… Stop feeling bad, Dei.' he thought, looking back at the message he was reading.

_Do you actually miss me?_

_Of course. You know how I feel for you._

_Yeah, yeah. True. I wish you could come to prom._

_Well, I'm twenty-four, so I don't think that's happening._

_Lol, touché, Kakuzu. Listen. I gotta go to bed. Are you coming over tomorrow? My mom is going out. :)_

_Depends… Am I going to get any?_

_Of fucking course. But seriously, how about six?_

_Sounds good to me. Goodnight, Hidan._

_Night, Kakuzu. :D_

Deidara felt he knew enough and exited the application quickly. Hidan was in a relationship and never told him? Deidara sighed, slightly hurt, but knew there had to be a reason as to why Hidan would do that. More so, if they were in a relationship, why hadn't Hidan told the man named Kakuzu of what happened earlier today? Deidara pondered this as he found Hidan's backpack. Next to it, he saw the guitar case and picked it up as well.

"Might as well bring it, yeah." he smiled and made his way back with the two things slung over each shoulder. "Ready to go, Hidan?"

"Been ready." he shivered. "Can I have my phone?"

"Uh, sure." Deidara smiled as Hidan took out his keys, placing them in his mouth. He grabbed the grocery bags next and the suitcase and made his way out of the dark house. Deidara did not hesitate in running after him, picking up the remaining grocery bags. "You tell me everything, right?" the blond asked as they left the house. Hidan looked at him as he set down the grocery bags. He closed the door and locked it swiftly.

"Yeah man… Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Deidara smiled and shrugged slightly as his friend picked up the grocery bags again.

"No reason."

"Uh huh." Hidan frowned and eyed his blond friend.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :) Reviews are awesome, so please please write up a quick one. :) It would really make my day, as I work all weekend. :(


	3. Chapter 3

"Feeling better?" Deidara asked as his friend walked into the room they would share together for the next couple weeks. Hidan shook his head, water flying everywhere from the shower.

"Not at all, but you help the numbing feeling." he said as his phone rang off to a different tune than it usually did when Deidara was around, telling him it was most likely a customized one. 'She Loves You' by the Beatles sounded off, making Hidan jump over to his phone. "Sorry, I gotta take this." he said quickly and walked out.

'I bet it's that guy…' the blond teen thought and slid off of his own bed. He crossed the floor and pressed his ear to the door. On the other side, Hidan had leaned up against the wall further away from his friend's door.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hidan. Are you not home? You were supposed to come over. Did you actually forget?" the rough voice sounded in his ear. Hidan gaped and pinched his index and thumb against either side of the bridge of his nose.

"I forgot… Something happened today…" he trailed off.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Not at all. Umm, if I give you an address will you come and get me? I really need to spend the night with you." he muttered. A low sigh drifted into Hidan's ear, before the voice replied.

"I suppose, since this seems serious. What's the address?"

"5228, Carter Avenue. It's a white house, so you can see it in the dark. I'll wait outside for you."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Can you buy me a pack of cigarettes?" Hidan asked, feeling the heart break setting in again.

"You don't smoke… I won't start you. There are other ways to deal with things. I'll be right over. See you soon." the man sighed and hung up. Hidan frowned and slid down the wall, defeated by what Kakuzu refused him. That Kakuzu had at all. If he knew what happened, he would have changed his mind, or Hidan liked to believe so. The albino shifted his magenta eyes to the closed door and sighed.

"You can come out, Dei." he muttered. There was no reply at first, but after a few seconds, the door clicked open softly to reveal the blond, his hair down from the usual pony tail.

"Who was that?"

"I knew you'd spy on me…" Hidan trailed off. "Don't be fucking sorry about it though, I did the same thing when you didn't tell me about Sasori."

"Sasori is an ass." Deidara grunted and slid down next to Hidan.

"He's just bad at commitment. He's getting better. He _did _stop selling drugs for you. Plus, he hasn't cheated on you in months," Hidan said, shocked he would back the creep up. "Think positively. He does, unfortunately, love you."

"I guess you're right," Deidara said softly. "So, who was that?"

"His name is Kakuzu." the white haired teen explained. "He's… I don't know. He's not my boyfriend, but not a fuck buddy. We don't talk about it a lot. Listen, I gotta get changed and go to his house for the night. I hope you don't mind."

"No Hidan, I don't." Deidara giggled tiredly. "After everything, I'd want to go see Danna too." he smiled and stood up, pulling Hidan up with him.

"Thanks for understanding. Want to help me pick something nice out?"

"Not many choices, with the punk attire and all. I'll see what I can do." Deidara sniffed and sauntered back into his room. Hidan smiled sadly and followed after quickly. When he walked in, Deidara was already holding out a full outfit.

"You're fucking fast."

"I do what I can. Now go change for that lovely man."

"He's _not _lovely." he said and began to change in front of the blond. Deidara squeaked and turned his head away.

"I do not want to see your dick!"

"Good thing you turned around. I wasn't wearing underwear." he smirked.

"… Really Hidan… Really? You appal me." he snorted and looked back when Hidan deemed it okay. "See? You look good." the blond said and looked over his friend, dressed in dark blue ripped up skinny jeans and a tight System Of A Down shirt.

"Uh, thanks. Anyway, I gotta go."

"Allow me to walk you out. Any chance he'll come to the door. He's gotta be hot if your picky ass chose him, un." the taller of the two explained. Hidan rolled his eyes and quickly packed the things he would need into his backpack.

"Probably not, but you can walk me anyway." he shrugged and looked around before shouldering his backpack. "Listen, I hate to ask this… But do you have a condom?" to this, Deidara looked away, blushing.

"I'll see what I can find in my stash. Be gone. I'll see you downstairs in a second." the feminine teen snorted. Hidan rolled his eyes again and walked out the room. Being with Deidara made him feel better, in a situation where it seemed almost impossible. The only person who could probably make him feel even better was Kakuzu.

* * *

While Hidan waited for Deidara, he looked at the picture frames in the main hall of the beautiful house. A picture of Deidara as a baby with his twin sister Daisuke hung in the middle, ones of the whole family surrounding the middle picture.

"So I found a lot of the damn things… Awkward." Deidara said while walking into the main room, a small pile of many packaged condoms in his cupped hands. Hidan stared and smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Why so many?"

"I don't know!" Deidara blushed and held out his hands. "Which one do you want? I got a ribbed one, a tropical flavoured one, a _ribbed tropical flavoured _one…"

"Wow… Those choices. I'll take the stupid ribbed one. The flavoured ones are weird." Hidan wrinkled his nose. Deidara rolled his eyes and picked the one that Hidan had asked for. The albino held his left hand out as his friend placed the packaged condom into his palm.

"You sure know how to have fun."

"I can have fun," Hidan shrugged. "Just not fun that involves a flavoured condom." he muttered. Deidara raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. An awkward silence filled the room as both males struggled to say something, anything. Deidara was the one to finally speak up.

"How did you meet this guy? I've never heard of him before, yeah." the younger of the two asked, leaned against the nearest wall. Hidan shoved the package into his backpack and shrugged.

"Met him at a party."

"What! I never heard about this, un!" Deidara shot off of the wall, nearing his friend quickly. Their noses touched and glaring blue eyes met shocked magenta ones.

"Uh… Well, it was one of my mom's friend's parties," the albino explained. "My mom made me come so I could drive her home when she got drunk. It wasn't a fucking rave or anything."

"Oh… That explains it, yeah." the feminine male smiled. "Tell me about it while we wait."

"You sure?"

"Of course!" Deidara giggled and took Hidan's hands in his. The albino looked down and smiled slightly.

"Okay, okay… So it all started in November."

* * *

Hidan pulled up in front of the many cars parked up the street, showing him the event was bigger than he had originally thought. Twilight had descended upon the quiet neighbourhood as the two albinos got out of the car.

"Okay mom, don't drink too much… Promise me?" the younger of the two frowned, locking the car before adjusting his vest quickly. The female on the sidewalk in front of him smiled and cast her eyes skyward before answering.

"I won't, kiddo. I promise."

"Alright," he sighed as they made their way down the side walk. He doubted highly his mother would keep the promise, but left it alone for now. The last thing he wanted was to fight with his own mother. "So this event has a lot of people." he muttered, regarding all of the cars parked down both sides of the road.

"Of course. Yuri throws the best parties. They are a bit too formal for me, but I don't mind dressing up sometimes." she smiled as they turned onto the pathway to the large light blue house before them. Hidan smiled and breathed in the cool air, looking up at the moon rising into the sky, round as it would ever get.

When they reached the door and knocked, it only took several seconds before Hidan's mother's friend answered the door, a large smile spread across her face.

"Welcome!" she beamed, before squealing and hugging the other female in front of her. "Hikai! Jesus, it's been awhile! You look good!" Yuri exclaimed, then looked at Hidan, her eyes widening in shock. "Good lord. Is that Hidan?"

"Uh, hey." the male in question smiled slightly before the tiny woman hugged him.

"You're so grown up! Hikai, your son is so handsome." she giggled. "Come in, come in! Don't stand in the cold!" the brunette cooed and ushered the two albinos inside. Hidan looked around at frowned at the size of the party before them once they had walked into the ballroom.

'What a waste of money… It looks like a fucking venue for a wedding reception.' he thought before feeling his mother tap him. "Yes?"

"I'm going to get a drink, enjoy the party honey." she smiled and sauntered off. Hidan watched her and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Like I ever enjoy these things." he muttered and began to walk through the crowd. He cast his eyes down at the floor, a headache forming in back of his brain. While he thought about the lack of excitement he would feel this evening, his mind wandered. It didn't take long before he bumped into a taller person near him. "Uh, sorry…" he trailed off, looking up at the figure he had hit into. Towering over him was a darker skinned man, an unsatisfied look adorning his features. To Hidan, this man was the most gorgeous creature he had ever set eyes upon.

"It's alright…" the taller man replied, his low voice like an addicting song to Hidan's ears. He felt his heart flutter as the man's eyes looked him over, his eyes eventually meeting Hidan's.

"Uhm, Hidan. My name is Hidan." he blurted out, earning a chuckled from the other male. The man, who had no name for Hidan to know him by, held out his hand confidently. Hidan, less confident, took the stranger's hand in his and shook thrice before letting go.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. The name is Kakuzu," the man now known as Kakuzu said politely, his voice never wavering. "You seem a little young to be here. Do you know Yuri?"

"My mom does." he laughed softly. "I gotta drive her home later on. I don't have anything better to do, so I just come for the hell of it." the albino shrugged, trying to keep level headed in front of the taller male.

"Came for drinks?"

"Nah. Too young." Hidan smirked, earning a look of surprise from Kakuzu.

"Too young? You don't seem that young."

"I don't know if that's an insult or not." the younger of the two replied, the smirk still lingering. Kakuzu frowned slightly.

"Trust me. It's not an insult." he said, his voice serious, yet kind. Hidan looked away, flustered at the comment.

'Oh wow…' he thought and bit his bottom lip, then looked back at the taller man. "Thanks, Kakuzu. I'm seventeen, so a bit too young." he smiled.

"Seventeen? You like high school?" Kakuzu asked nonchalantly. Hidan ran a hand through his hair and laughed loudly, causing a few people around them to stare.

"Hell no. I hate that place. Can't wait to leave."

"Ah. I see. What are you doing after it? Last year?"

"Thank Jashin, yes," Hidan smiled, quickly growing comfortable with the older man. "I'm going to apply for Avonport University, but I have no idea if I'll get in."

"My father teaches there," the tanned skin male said, please with Hidan's response. "What do you want to take?"

"Hopefully something artsy, like music." he answered, watching Kakuzu chuckle. "What?"

"Part of me wishes I did the art programme… Would've been easier than medical school." Kakuzu said cynically. The albino watched the older man and blinked wildly.

"You're a doctor?" Hidan asked, impressed. Kakuzu nodded to the question and looked around at the huge crowd.

"Yeah… Just finished my internship."

"Better than starving as an artist," Hidan affirmed. Kakuzu watched him and smiled. "I've got a plan to marry a famous guy or something." he shrugged. To this, Kakuzu blinked in surprise.

"You're gay?"

'Here it comes…' the albino thought and looked up at Kakuzu. "Yeah. What about it?"

"No, no," the older man interjected, the volume in his voice raising. "I'm not against being gay. It's just nice to meet a fellow gay man." he explained.

'He's gay! Oh my god… Yes.' Hidan thought, inwardly giving thanks to the divine being who allowed this moment to happen. "Really? Well, it's good to know you're gay."

"Oh? Is that right?"

"Indeed."

* * *

"And after all that flirting and what not, my mom found me and she was super drunk. Kakuzu gave me his number and the rest is history." Hidan explained. Deidara giggled and hugged his friend tightly.

"How sweet. Are you two dating?"

"Yes and no," Hidan replied. "We're not official or anything, but we go out a lot and he doesn't see anyone else out of his choosing. I didn't ask him not to, he just wanted to see only me."

"Awe! That is so cute, yeah!" the blond grinned and let go of his best friend. Hidan shrugged and heard a familiar horn honk from outside.

"Yeah… So I gotta go. Thanks for everything, Dei. I'll see ya tomorrow." he nodded and leaned over, brushing Deidara's bangs back to kiss the side of his head which always hid his blind and fully white eye.

"See you later." he smiled kindly and fixed his hair to hide the imperfection again. Hidan sighed and waved before opening the door and shouldering on his backpack. He walked out into the cool night air and shut the door after himself. Looking out towards the black Ferrari, he smiled slightly at the driver.

"Hey," Hidan said smoothly as he opened the car door, sliding into the passenger seat. The taller man looked at him, before starting the car again, pulling out of his former parking place once Hidan had shut his door and buckled himself up.

"Hello, Hidan." he greeted the male calmly, his eyes trained on the street in front of him. The albino sighed and leaned back into his seat.

"Rough day, Kakuzu?"

"How'd you guess?" Kakuzu asked, looking at Hidan slightly. The teen shrugged and smiled softly.

"You're always quiet like this when you have a rough day. What happened?" he questioned, to which Kakuzu said nothing in return. A few minutes passed, Kakuzu only replying when they had gotten onto the highway.

"You know me very well. A patient I was seeing quite often died today," he sighed. "Once in awhile, you get a patient who impacts you, big or small. I actually cried a bit. It reminds you that life is beautiful," the older man said softly. Hidan swallowed the lump in his throat and knew he had never seen his lover cry. However, the thought of imagining him do so hurt Hidan more than he could fathom. "Enough about me though… You said there was something important you had to tell me." and at that moment, Hidan felt the wounds that scabbed over on his heart rip apart and bleed once again. He leaned over and buried his face in his hands.

"You can say I had a bad day too."

"Ah? Tell me about it." and Hidan did. By the time the albino had finished his story, he was sobbing through his words. Kakuzu had pulled over as soon as Hidan had told him his mother died. From there, Kakuzu had pushed back his seat and made Hidan unbuckle himself. The older man had taken the younger one into his arms and sat as his lover told the remainder of his story.

"Fuck… I miss her," Hidan choked and snuggled his face into Kakuzu purple dress shirt. "What am I going to do?"

"Jesus, Hidan…" he breathed, trying not to cry. "Let's get to my house first. I'll make you something to eat and we can go from there."

"That sounds nice," the younger man said, managing to get back into his own seat. He buckled up and Kakuzu adjusted his seat, pulling back onto the highway quickly. "So… Will you help me plan the funeral?"

"What? Hidan… You have family." Kakuzu said softly, trying to keep himself focused on the highway. The albino laughed bitterly and looked ahead as well.

"Aunts, uncles, grandparents… Yeah, I guess you're right. However," he sniffed, smiling despite the feeling of wanting to scream stored up in his chest. "I want you to be a part of this. I've never cared about someone as much as I care about you, stupid."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Hidan said softly and rolled his head against the seat, looking at Kakuzu once again.

"Same then." Kakuzu smiled slightly.

* * *

Hidan stared at the ceiling of his lover's apartment, that he currently shared with his older cousin and cat named Mittens. The door clicked open to reveal Kakuzu, two cups of coffee in hand.

"Did you put amaretto in it?" he asked.

"That I did." Kakuzu smiled and walked over, claiming his side of the queen sized bed, which was currently adorned with dark blue covers, gold patterns swirling across it. Hidan looked at such patterns as Kakuzu laid back against the many pillows the bed came with. He handed the albino the green mug and kept the blue one for himself as he sighed.

"You know me well."

"But of course." Kakuzu replied and looked at the smaller man. As silence enveloped the two, Kakuzu struggled with what to say next to the younger male. Not wanting to upset him, he simply asked: "Do you have anywhere to stay?" at the question, Hidan looked at him and nodded slightly while taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"I'm staying with Deidara. No offence Kakuzu, but I don't think I could live with you right yet." the albino laughed, but Kakuzu saw right through it.

"None taken," he shrugged it off and put his free arm under Hidan's back and rubbed his side with his rough hands. The albino sighed and scooted over more, leaning against Kakuzu gently. "You know what?"

"What?" Kakuzu asked, cocking a single eyebrow upwards. Hidan took a deep breath and let his shoulders fall before replying.

"You make me forget all the bad things. I wish I could tell you how I feel, but I can't attach an adjective or a verb… Even a noun to it," Hidan laughed. "You are the one person besides Deidara that I can trust with the heavy stuff. You accept me even though we're from completely different backgrounds." he explained, then leaned against Kakuzu. "I think I love you."

"… I think I love you too," Kakuzu chuckled, kissing the top of Hidan's head. "So there we go." he smiled as he finished his coffee. Hidan gulped his down and took both of their cups, placing them on the bedside table closest to him.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day." the albino purred and crawled onto his lover's lap swiftly. Said male raised an eyebrow and sat up as Hidan leaned in, brushing his lips against Kakuzu's.

"Is it?" the tanned man asked, placing his hands on the smaller male's hips, massaging them slowly. "Are you aware of how seductive you are?" he asked, chuckling lightly. Hidan smirked and rolled his hips onto Kakuzu's lap.

"I am quite aware."

"Then I suggest you don't start something you have no intention on finishing." the older of the two smiled, tired of the albino's antics. Hidan raised and eyebrow and dug into his back pocket, fishing out the condom he had gotten from Deidara's expansive collection.

"I have every intention on finishing what I start." he purred, climbing off of the taller man momentarily. Kakuzu watched him and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? In that case, I suppose I should get these clothes off." the tanned man laughed, stripping out of his light gray button up shirt. Hidan watched his lover carefully, then ripped off his tight shirt, throwing it onto the floor. The pile of clothing grew until both of the male's clothes were off, causing Hidan to smile.

"Finally."

"I wear a lot of layers." Kakuzu shrugged as Hidan climbed back onto Kakuzu, sitting on his thighs. He watched his lover intently as he ripped the condom package open. "Do you really want to do this? You've been through a lot today-"

"Listen," Hidan began, plucking the rubber out of its package. He took the tip of it between two fingers and unrolled a bit of it. "It's been a shitty day, yes. However, I just want to have something good. So please, don't do this now." he explained, covering the tip of his lover's semi-erect member with the rubber. He rolled the remainder of the condom down the older male's shaft. Kakuzu grunted and watched Hidan finish placing the condom onto him.

"Alright, alright. I'll quit it." he sighed, wrapping his arms around Hidan's hips as the smaller man scooted up, now hovering over his erection. "Do you need to be stretched?" he asked, frowning when Hidan placed one of his index fingers over his lips.

"Just shut up." the younger of the two laughed and lowered himself onto Kakuzu's length. Sighing, the man below Hidan nodded and leaned back against the headboard. He closed his eyes and let a low moan escape his lips when he felt the tip of his cock push past the tight ring of muscles.

"I can't get over how tight you are." the bigger of the two muttered as Hidan started a slow pace.

"Good. I don't ever want you to get over any part of me." he smiled, rolling his hips up and down upon his lover's length. Hidan leaned over and brushed his lips against Kakuzu's. Said man opened his eyes slightly, closing them again as he smiled into the kiss.

"I'll never get over you," he muttered into the kiss, holding onto Hidan loosely. Kakuzu opened his eyes when he felt Hidan stop his movements. When he looked at the younger man, he saw he was beginning to cry. "Oh Hidan… Don't cry." he sighed, sitting up.

"What am I going to do without her?" he asked, sobbing softly. Kakuzu frowned and brushed the hair out of his lover's face that was usually pulled back. He kissed the pale forehead that had been hidden under the silver hair.

"She's gone, but you have so many people who love you. Every inch of me cares about you, Hidan. I'm going to be here to help you through it." he whispered, flipping them over carefully. Hidan looked at the man above him, nodding for him to continue. Kakuzu held onto smaller boy as he began at the pace Hidan left off at. He didn't know if there was anything he could say to Kakuzu at that moment that would should how much he cared for the him.

"Thank you…" was what he finally said. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Totally got myself out of the awkward sex scene... Haha. R&R... It'd really help right now. ^^


End file.
